Into the Light
by idealistic4ever
Summary: ExB Struggling with the loss of his humanity for almost a century, Edward encounters a 2 yr old Bella. There is a reason Edward has walked the earth alone for almost a century. Now there is much more at stake than just their love for one another. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**ON HIATUS FOR MAJOR REWRITES AND TO COMPLETE STORY**

Before anyone gets too excited – if anyone is even still interested in this story – I'm taking it down to rework it. I've been stuck for so long and part of it is because I backed myself into this extremely complicated corner. I've been struggling for many months now with whether to just discontinue the story, try to collaborate with someone, or just bite the bullet and try to finish it. Not to worry though. I finally made the decision to finish it in its entirety, so hopefully the new improved and COMPLETED story will be better than it was. My plan is to finish the entire story before reposting so when it is ready, it will be ready, and no one will have to worry about how flakey I am, lol! Before anyone asks, no I don't have a timeframe for when I plan to repost, so thanks in advance for all of your patience.

Thanks to mylittlebakersdozen for listening to my rants about what to do. She is a fantabulous fanfic writer, and you should check out her story, _Model Student, _.net/s/5697704/1/Model_Student_, _and I'm not saying that just because I beta the story, lol! It's really sweet and a lot of fun, so get to it and read her stuff while you're waiting for me ; )


	2. Chapter 1: The Immortal Paradox

**ON HIATUS FOR MAJOR REWRITES AND TO COMPLETE STORY**

Before anyone gets too excited – if anyone is even still interested in this story – I'm taking it down to rework it. I've been stuck for so long and part of it is because I backed myself into this extremely complicated corner. I've been struggling for many months now with whether to just discontinue the story, try to collaborate with someone, or just bite the bullet and try to finish it. Not to worry though. I finally made the decision to finish it in its entirety, so hopefully the new improved and COMPLETED story will be better than it was. My plan is to finish the entire story before reposting so when it is ready, it will be ready, and no one will have to worry about how flakey I am, lol! Before anyone asks, no I don't have a timeframe for when I plan to repost, so thanks in advance for all of your patience.

Thanks to mylittlebakersdozen for listening to my rants about what to do. She is a fantabulous fanfic writer, and you should check out her story, _Model Student, _.net/s/5697704/1/Model_Student_, _and I'm not saying that just because I beta the story, lol! It's really sweet and a lot of fun, so get to it and read her stuff while you're waiting for me ; )


	3. Chapter 2: The Age of Innocence

**ON HIATUS FOR MAJOR REWRITES AND TO COMPLETE STORY**

Before anyone gets too excited – if anyone is even still interested in this story – I'm taking it down to rework it. I've been stuck for so long and part of it is because I backed myself into this extremely complicated corner. I've been struggling for many months now with whether to just discontinue the story, try to collaborate with someone, or just bite the bullet and try to finish it. Not to worry though. I finally made the decision to finish it in its entirety, so hopefully the new improved and COMPLETED story will be better than it was. My plan is to finish the entire story before reposting so when it is ready, it will be ready, and no one will have to worry about how flakey I am, lol! Before anyone asks, no I don't have a timeframe for when I plan to repost, so thanks in advance for all of your patience.

Thanks to mylittlebakersdozen for listening to my rants about what to do. She is a fantabulous fanfic writer, and you should check out her story, _Model Student, _.net/s/5697704/1/Model_Student_, _and I'm not saying that just because I beta the story, lol! It's really sweet and a lot of fun, so get to it and read her stuff while you're waiting for me ; )


	4. Chapter 3: Visions of the Future

**ON HIATUS FOR MAJOR REWRITES AND TO COMPLETE STORY**

Before anyone gets too excited – if anyone is even still interested in this story – I'm taking it down to rework it. I've been stuck for so long and part of it is because I backed myself into this extremely complicated corner. I've been struggling for many months now with whether to just discontinue the story, try to collaborate with someone, or just bite the bullet and try to finish it. Not to worry though. I finally made the decision to finish it in its entirety, so hopefully the new improved and COMPLETED story will be better than it was. My plan is to finish the entire story before reposting so when it is ready, it will be ready, and no one will have to worry about how flakey I am, lol! Before anyone asks, no I don't have a timeframe for when I plan to repost, so thanks in advance for all of your patience.

Thanks to mylittlebakersdozen for listening to my rants about what to do. She is a fantabulous fanfic writer, and you should check out her story, _Model Student, _.net/s/5697704/1/Model_Student_, _and I'm not saying that just because I beta the story, lol! It's really sweet and a lot of fun, so get to it and read her stuff while you're waiting for me ; )


	5. Chapter 4: Destiny, Prophecy and Powers

**ON HIATUS FOR MAJOR REWRITES AND TO COMPLETE STORY**

Before anyone gets too excited – if anyone is even still interested in this story – I'm taking it down to rework it. I've been stuck for so long and part of it is because I backed myself into this extremely complicated corner. I've been struggling for many months now with whether to just discontinue the story, try to collaborate with someone, or just bite the bullet and try to finish it. Not to worry though. I finally made the decision to finish it in its entirety, so hopefully the new improved and COMPLETED story will be better than it was. My plan is to finish the entire story before reposting so when it is ready, it will be ready, and no one will have to worry about how flakey I am, lol! Before anyone asks, no I don't have a timeframe for when I plan to repost, so thanks in advance for all of your patience.

Thanks to mylittlebakersdozen for listening to my rants about what to do. She is a fantabulous fanfic writer, and you should check out her story, _Model Student, _.net/s/5697704/1/Model_Student_, _and I'm not saying that just because I beta the story, lol! It's really sweet and a lot of fun, so get to it and read her stuff while you're waiting for me ; )


	6. Chapter 5: Pinky Swear?

**ON HIATUS FOR MAJOR REWRITES AND TO COMPLETE STORY**

Before anyone gets too excited – if anyone is even still interested in this story – I'm taking it down to rework it. I've been stuck for so long and part of it is because I backed myself into this extremely complicated corner. I've been struggling for many months now with whether to just discontinue the story, try to collaborate with someone, or just bite the bullet and try to finish it. Not to worry though. I finally made the decision to finish it in its entirety, so hopefully the new improved and COMPLETED story will be better than it was. My plan is to finish the entire story before reposting so when it is ready, it will be ready, and no one will have to worry about how flakey I am, lol! Before anyone asks, no I don't have a timeframe for when I plan to repost, so thanks in advance for all of your patience.

Thanks to mylittlebakersdozen for listening to my rants about what to do. She is a fantabulous fanfic writer, and you should check out her story, _Model Student, _.net/s/5697704/1/Model_Student_, _and I'm not saying that just because I beta the story, lol! It's really sweet and a lot of fun, so get to it and read her stuff while you're waiting for me ; )


	7. Chapter 6: I Know What You Are

**ON HIATUS FOR MAJOR REWRITES AND TO COMPLETE STORY**

Before anyone gets too excited – if anyone is even still interested in this story – I'm taking it down to rework it. I've been stuck for so long and part of it is because I backed myself into this extremely complicated corner. I've been struggling for many months now with whether to just discontinue the story, try to collaborate with someone, or just bite the bullet and try to finish it. Not to worry though. I finally made the decision to finish it in its entirety, so hopefully the new improved and COMPLETED story will be better than it was. My plan is to finish the entire story before reposting so when it is ready, it will be ready, and no one will have to worry about how flakey I am, lol! Before anyone asks, no I don't have a timeframe for when I plan to repost, so thanks in advance for all of your patience.

Thanks to mylittlebakersdozen for listening to my rants about what to do. She is a fantabulous fanfic writer, and you should check out her story, _Model Student, _.net/s/5697704/1/Model_Student_, _and I'm not saying that just because I beta the story, lol! It's really sweet and a lot of fun, so get to it and read her stuff while you're waiting for me ; )


	8. Chapter 7: coming soon

**ON HIATUS FOR MAJOR REWRITES AND TO COMPLETE STORY**

Before anyone gets too excited – if anyone is even still interested in this story – I'm taking it down to rework it. I've been stuck for so long and part of it is because I backed myself into this extremely complicated corner. I've been struggling for many months now with whether to just discontinue the story, try to collaborate with someone, or just bite the bullet and try to finish it. Not to worry though. I finally made the decision to finish it in its entirety, so hopefully the new improved and COMPLETED story will be better than it was. My plan is to finish the entire story before reposting so when it is ready, it will be ready, and no one will have to worry about how flakey I am, lol! Before anyone asks, no I don't have a timeframe for when I plan to repost, so thanks in advance for all of your patience.

Thanks to mylittlebakersdozen for listening to my rants about what to do. She is a fantabulous fanfic writer, and you should check out her story, _Model Student, _.net/s/5697704/1/Model_Student_, _and I'm not saying that just because I beta the story, lol! It's really sweet and a lot of fun, so get to it and read her stuff while you're waiting for me ; )


End file.
